


SHIELD Team Six: Agents of SASS

by reqtriplemdoubled



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mentions of Coulson - Freeform, Rule breaker, SHIELD Team - Freeform, don't kill me I know, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reqtriplemdoubled/pseuds/reqtriplemdoubled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Stan Lee shadowed Steve Rogers in World War Two.</p>
<p>Follows a Shield team around as they solve cases and try not to kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

It all started when Stan Lee shadowed Steve Rogers in World War Two. He was trying to write a biography, but the normal everyday book didn’t seem quite right for the Captain and his men’s epic story, so he came up with the idea to put pictures with the action, like a comic strip. Thus the comic biography was born! Despite his efforts, the letter Stan sent to the publisher was wet and the ink was smeared. The publishers read ‘comic books’ instead of ‘comic biographies’. The stories were so outrageous it seemed clear that they were fictional. When Stan came back from the war he was devastated when he discovered that the public didn’t think any of it was real.  
Then SHIELD showed up. They allowed him to continue creating these comic biographies and such, but they would not let him announce that it was non-fiction. “For the public’s safety,” was SHIELD’s reasoning. They said that anyone crazy enough to believe it was real may be fit to join their organization anyway, and all others shouldn’t know about it so that the people they were about were safe as well as the public.  
He made a studio which shadowed people and made them into comic biographies. He called it Marvel, since everyone shadowing marveled at the abilities of the heroes. Marvel got very big, and movie companies wanted the rights for the stories. A few movies were made with actors, but the actual heroes were never used. That was, until Tony Stark came along. He made sure he got to play himself, and he did such a good job that they decided to start using the real people instead of actors. SHIELD got involved like normal and went back in time to create a fake background and name for all the superheros to help keep their identities a secret. It was honestly the perfect cover. No one would suspect that the actors and actresses were actually the heroes and heroines. The show Agents of SHIELD was picked up and was made like a documentary.  
The whole affair was kept ‘hush hush’, and when the events happened in real life SHIELD wiped the minds of everyone and planted them as extras on the set. The public was not to know about this, but SHIELD still recruited and worked to save mankind from supernatural evil. Superfans were a common place in the organisation when they found out that SHIELD was real they were either recruited or memory wiped. All other recruits were recruited in the field. It had been years since a fan found them out, this time it was Finnly Delany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

“Teams don’t train themselves.” That is a lie they teach you at the SHIELD academy. Teams do train themselves. Though the trainer is one person and not six. That’s what SHIELD team 6 was doing in a C-130 plane. Training, with parachutes.  
“Get ready to jump!!” Jackson yelled. He looked at his team mates as they all prepared to do their training exercise. Finnly was piloting the plane, looking over her shoulder every once and a while, and the other four were nervously preparing for the intense training exercise.   
The huge bay door opened with a low-pitched whine. As the door opened, the airplane echoed with the sound of the air rushing past and the throbbing of the monstrous engines.  
The plane leveled out. Everyone stood up at once and started to move toward the opened door, heavily laden with parachutes and safety vests. Jackson stood tall compared to the doorway next to him, which meant he had to hunch a little while checking the clipboard over his glasses. His whole frame was pretty aerodynamic: thin, yet toned, with his dark hair cropped short against his head. The wind caught his jump suit as everyone lined up in front of him.  
“Equipment check!” barked Jackson.  
The violent air made a whipping noise against the open doorway as the light turned red.  
“Sound off!” he called as the clanking of gear subsided.  
“Five is O.K.” Judson said lazily.  
“No you’re not! Put on your parachute!”  
“UGH! FUCKIN’ FINE!” Judson groaned as he nonchalantly put on the parachute next to him, “Not that I need it. We’re only fifteen thousand feet up. I’ll land on my feet.”  
“Aaaand Judd has essentially just called himself a cat…” Anya muttered under her breath while shaking her head and looking up at Judd disapprovingly. She looked very short compared to him, which was no shocker since she wasn’t even five-foot-four.  
“Judd, you are not Captain America,” Finnly called while crawling out of the cockpit.  
“All right, continue.”  
“Four is okay,” Joan shouted, her voice cracking a bit. She nervously adjusted her parachute straps and pulled her almond hair back into a tight ponytail. A flash of black suddenly flew past them and out the door into the icy air.  
“Whelp, there goes Finnly,” Judd yawned, as the (debated) ginger shot past him like Quicksilver.  
“Are you kidding me?!” Jackson sighed with frustration as he tossed his clipboard to the floor. “All I ask for is ONE training exercise where she doesn’t go running off by herself! Who does she think is going to fly the plane back?!” The light next to the doorway blinked green. “Forget it! Go ahead and jump, I’ll be right behind you.”  
Anya walked to the edge of the platform and froze, speechless.  
“I know it’s your first time, but you need to jump!!”  
Anya stood there motionless, not even blinking her deep blue eyes. She knew that she had to jump, but she couldn’t get her muscles to move no matter how hard she tried. She just stood there paralyzed, staring at the nothingness below.  
“Together?” Joan said, linking arms with her.  
Anya’s motionless body managed to crack a slight smile, Joan always came through for her. She started to inhale deeply to prepare herself for the long jump.  
“Get moving!” Judson yelled as he pushed both Joan and Anya out of the airplane. They screamed all the way down. Jackson shook his head at Judson in disappointment.  
“You’re not much of a gentleman, are you?”  
Judd ignored this. “Well, aren’t you coming?” he asked, clearly annoyed.  
“Someone has to fly the plane now that our pilot has flown the coop.” Jackson grinned.  
“Fuck you then, I’m not jumping.”  
“Oh yes you are,” Jackson said.  
“Make me. You ain’t got any of your peashooters to help you up here!”  
“Alright!” Jackson pulled a lever next to him and the platform dropped from underneath Judd’s feet.  
He watched Judd fall through the sky.   
“Good thing he put on his parachute,” Jackson said to himself as he closed the door with a thud and returned to the cockpit.

 

Once he was on the ground, he drove out to the drop sites. Finnly was the first one up.  
“So you had to jump out because..?” Jackson asked as she loaded the parachute into the back. Joan’s distant, hysterical laughter filled the air.  
“Heights,” Finnly said breathing heavily. “I had to conquer my fear.” She shakily climbed into the passenger seat and deflated.   
“You mean to tell me that a tough agent like yourself is afraid of heights?”  
“I’m not that tough-- it’s mostly acting--but yes, still have a fear of man-made heights.” Jackson noticed that Finnly was still shaking.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I will be. Just go get the others; I’ll be fine. Just a huge adrenaline rush.” She put her fingers into her curly, almost-ginger hair, opening her ribcage to help with the deep breathing.   
Jackson walked over to the next drop site, following Joan’s laughter through the tall grass. When he reached a clearing, he saw Anya huddled underneath a parachute with Joan cracking up next to it.  
“Well I’m glad to see that one of you enjoyed it!” he said. Joan just looked at him with a grin, breathing hard. The whole idea of jumping from a plane surrounded by empty sky was less fun once you were looking out the door. Yet, she found once again that once you finished the jumping part, there was no greater feeling in the world.   
“We definitely need to do that more often…” she breathed, flopping down on her side. Her just-past-shoulder length hair fell over her freckled face, since she ditched the hair-tie halfway down with glee.   
Anya picked up the hysterical laughter where Joan had left off. “You know, I had a dream about skydiving from space once…” she said with a wobbly voice, “but I never thought I would do it in real life. Am I dead?” she asked with wide eyes. “Nevermind, I have too much energy to be dead! I honestly want to go running. Let’s run a mile! Or more! I need to burn this energy. Who wants to join me?”  
Joan raised an eyebrow, her own energy rush dying. She knew how much Anya hated running. Running any distance usually made her feel nauseated. She always lamented about running the mile in high school for days before and after the event. Now she was straight up asking to run.  
“Go for it,” Joan said, slowly regaining her breath.   
Anya frowned, “No one wants to come with me?” Everyone just shook their heads. She shrugged and then took off across the terrain, her short blonde hair bouncing with each step. Jackson watched the short agent flail around the field with a smirk. After six minutes and approximately a mile she was on the ground having an asthma attack and clutching her stomach, looking kind of green. Joan had gotten to her feet and sighed at the sight.  
“We better go help her. She looks worse than when she first hit the ground,” Joan said, walking at a somewhat brisk pace to offer assistance, Jackson following close behind. When they got to Anya she was even paler than normal, which was saying something. She huffed to them, “Never…. ran… that fast…… before…. never….. will……. again.” She shook her head and rolled onto her back, “Would rather…..jump…….again.”  
“How about you two get back to the car. I’m going to go see if I can find Judd,” Jackson said pointing through the trees in the direction of the SUV.  
Anya groaned, and Jackson offered a hand to help her up. He then ran off in the opposite direction, and Anya just eyed the faraway silhouette of the SUV. “Whyyyyy?” she complained as she began trudging behind Joan.  
“You’re the one who insisted on running,” Joan stated matter-of-factly.   
“Whatever,” Anya said in a resigned tone. She knew that Joan was right. She honestly didn’t know what had gotten into her, she always hated running. It must have been that stupid fight or flight response, she thought shaking her head. There had been a few other times in her life when stressful situations led to huge bursts of energy, but she had never tried anything that insane before, usually it just led to pacing. In high school her best mile time had been twelve minutes, halving that was just plain insane. “Guess that SHIELD training sort of paid off. In the past I never would have been able to run that quickly. Although part of it was definitely the adrenaline….just don’t let me do it again unless our lives are in danger, okay?”

Jackson had no clue where Judd had dropped because Judd jumped much later than the others. He began surveying the land around him. There was nothing but dark forest behind him where he left Anya and Joan and a run-down, abandoned industrial area in front of him.  
If Judd landed in the trees, he would have surely had trouble getting out. Also, he’s much smarter than that, Jackson thought to himself. However, he really didn’t want to go into the compound that lay ahead. It was the most likely place that Judd could’ve landed, so he approached the opened gate.  
When he walked in, he immediately was met with the thick smell of oil. All of the windows of the factory in front of him were either broken or completely overgrown with plants. There was an oil cistern that was large, maybe 50 feet in diameter. The cistern lay next to the factory and had a huge, gaping hole in it. He continued walking.  
He decided to enter the factory to search there first. Everything was shrouded in a curtain of darkness. Jackson didn’t like this at all. He walked further in. There was some kind of liquid all over the floor and his shoes were beginning to fill with it.   
Suddenly a generator started next to him and roared to life. Mice scurried over his feet. Jackson pulled out his handgun in a flash, pointing in the direction of the noise and turned his flashlight on. He couldn’t find what had caused it. This really frightened him; he had to find a way out. He turned back around with his handgun drawn, pointing the way.  
Then there was the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind him. This was it. Jackson didn’t have any time to react. Then all of the lights turned on. He turned around and…  
“FINALLY some light!” Judd said out loud. He was sitting on a barrel next to the light switch, sharpening his katana.   
Jackson sighed with relief and put his handgun back in his holster. “Well?” he said.  
“Well what? I landed, didn’t I?”  
Jackson sighed and shook his head. “Put your Katana away, it’s time to go. Everyone else is back at the SUV.”  
“You can’t just stop sharpening halfway through! Give me a minute, will ya?”  
“That one minute will turn into hours. I know you, Judd. Lets go.”  
“Just a minute, I promise this time.” Jackson sighed and sat down on an oil barrel next to Judd.   
Judson was a lanky guy, like Jackson, though his build was thicker and more dramatically toned. This was made more obvious by his usual attire of tightly fitting sleeveless shirts, which was what he was wearing now. His sandy hair flopped over his blue eyes as he carefully examined the blade. He had once again forgotten to shave, judging by the whiskers on his face.   
“So how do you know when its sharp enough without testing it on anything?” Jackson asked, pointing at the blade.  
“Obviously testing it is ideal, but you can tell by thumbing the edge.” He placed his thumb on on the side of the blade and dragged it laterally along the blade to check for burrs. Feeling few, he sheathed it and they both set off for the SUV.

Once the extra equipment had been stored in the back, Jackson climbed in the driver’s seat and started the car. Everyone who hadn’t already climbed in and buckled up did so.  
“Remember we still have work when we get back to the bunker... and I mean upstairs. We can’t just leave Noemi by herself,” Finnly said still breathing weirdly.  
Everyone groaned.   
“You know, when you said I would be part of a SHIELD team two years ago I didn’t think I would be working at a restaurant. I’ve been saying for years that I have no desire to work in the food industry. My mom didn’t think that being a waitress was going to be the result of my ‘years of college’ either, and she is still a bit disappointed,” Anya said from the back.  
“Everyone needs a cover,” Finnly quipped.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Anya said rolling her eyes. “Well everyone, time to get into character.”

\---------------------------

“Order up!” shouted a loud voice  
“I’m not even going to tell you that I am standing right here, and that there is no need to blow my ear out, because you already know but did it anyway.” Finnly shot Judd a dirty look, and he returned it with a yeah-I-know-you’re-annoyed-but-I-don’t-care smirk. Finnly huffed and rolled her eyes before scrunching her nose and looking at something behind him.   
“Is something burning?” she asked, seeming concerned. Judd’s eyes grew wide with alarm before he ran to save whatever it was, his hair net almost flying off his sandy hair. Finnly smirked and grabbed her order from the window counter.   
As she was walking to her table, “Not cool, Finnly!” was shouted over the sound of the lunch rush. Turning around without slowing her pace, she flashed Judd a sweet smile. As she wheeled back around she caught the eye of her good friend--who also happened to be the store manager--Elaine, who was giving her the I-know-he-is-annoying-but-this-is-a-business-so-act-like-it look.   
“I know, I know, but it’s fun! You can’t tell me what to do, because I own this place. So there.” Finnly stuck her tongue out at her as she passed. She caught Elaine rolling her eyes. Although Finnly owned the restaurant, Elaine took pride in keeping the business, well, business-like. She appreciated fun in appropriate increments, but was still relatively strict especially during business hours.  
“Here you are, guys.” Finnly put down the order on the wicker table. “Just let me know when you’re done or want the sweet stuff and I’ll be right on it.” Her customers smiled and thanked her. She went to another of her tables and they payed by giving her five dollars and tipped with a book titled Infinite. “Thank you for coming in. Have a great day!” she called after them. She looked down at the book and smiled. Their tiny collection didn’t have this book yet, a point of annoyance for Joan as they had the others in the series. They just didn’t have enough of a book budget. She opened the front cover and read the summary as she wove between the mismatched and randomly placed tables, to the book shelves that were located opposite of the kitchen.  
“Hey, Finnly! Are you going to give that to me to put away? If you’re not planning on reading that right now, then I need to rearrange the shelf it’s on,” said Joan, her head popping out from behind the shelf she was referring to.  
“O wise book-keep,” Finnly responded in a faked, slight British accent, “I give this book as a sacrifice: a payment for my idiocy.” She bowed and held the book with both hands over her head. She looked up at Joan who was trying to school her expression into one of neutrality.   
“Don’t fail me again, youngling. Now be gone!” she puffed, playing along by means of fluttering a hand in a monarch-like fashion.  
“If you two are done, some of us work here,” said Elaine with her hands on her hips yet a slight smile on her face.  
“Yes, o’ wise Mom,” chanted Finnly and Joan together as they curtsied.   
“Oh, stop!” Elaine huffed while walking away to check on her customers muttering, “It’s like we are backstage at the high school all over again,” under her breath.  
“Oh come on, we’re still there,” said Noemi, the stage manager/floater as she passed by. She stopped in front of the chalkboard by the stage and scrawled “Have a blind date with a book!” on it. “You know,” she said, glancing at Finnly in the middle of writing the word date, “someone should adult up and check her email for those scripts she ordered.” She turned back to her chalk board. Finnly nodded, understanding the coded meaning of the words. She saluted to Joan and Noemi.   
Finnly passed Anya, who the hostess for the afternoon, sitting down yet another family coming to eat in their tiny little restaurant. There were still more people piling up at the door. Finnly gave her a smug smile that said “Good luck,” and Anya returned the look, knowing where Finnly was heading.  
She also passed the kitchen, where Judd was singing some random song she had never heard of on her way to the back room. She just shook her head.  
“We really need a new code,” she muttered to herself as she opened the door to the office. As soon as she closed the door a blue light scanned her from head to toe. An ocular scanner came down from the ceiling, and she took off her glasses so that it could read her eye better. Once it was done a screen slid out from a panel on the wall.   
“Good afternoon, Agent Delany,” said a dark figure on the screen.  
“Director, you know you don’t have to go all council on me. I know who you are.” She crossed her arms.   
“Yes, I know, but I find it enjoyable, so I am going to continue to do it.” Finnly smirked at him.   
“So was this a social call, director, or. . .”  
“You know I don’t do social calls to my agents, Delany.”  
“Yeah right. You mean no one under a level seven access gets them,” she snarked back mostly under her breath.   
“Ash.” That was all he said, but he knew that one word would get her attention   
“Another H.S.W.Y.D.D.A. mission?”  
“Yes, this time he’s in L.A. You know your parameters.”   
“Perfect.” As soon as she said it the screen went dark and the panel slid back into place seamlessly. She walked the few feet to her desk and called down to the bunker.   
“Where’s the action?” Jackson asked.  
“Los Angeles. Apparently we didn’t knock enough sense into Ash the last time,” she said humming Follow the Fold under her breath.  
“I’ll get the supplies ready. Meet you down here in half an hour?”   
“Yes, after I call Hannah.”  
“Oh, and Finnly?” Jackson asked, “Stop singing Guys and Dolls. That was eight years ago. You’re making me feel like an old man.”

\--------------------------

Two years ago  
“So there will be about fifteen or so tables out at a time, with spares in the back. The tables and chairs will never match, and if there is a set, switch them. I am renting out the stage over there for anything really. We can put on anything. Just let me know and we can do it. Joan, you will be in charge of the book shelves,” Finnly said as she looked over at Joan, who was already happily making herself comfortable between the novels. “My book collection is there now. If you want to add your own, go ahead. I’ll teach you guys how to make the shakes later, but they are made behind the soda counter. Judd, you are in the kitchen. If you want you can go check it out now.” Judd scrambled to get to the kitchen before she could finish, making appreciative noises as Finnly finished her tour guide like tour of the restaurant.  
“Ok, so Noemi, Jackson, and Anya will be servers. Noemi will be taken out when there is a show and will be stage manager. Jackson will do lights and sound. Elaine will be your store manager. I am still looking for a sub for Judd when we go on missions. Joan, Noemi, and Anya; try to have at least one of you on the floor when we are on missions. Okay?”   
The three she mentioned nodded an affirmative. “Okay. Questions?”  
Anya immediately asked, “Would it be alright if I update our computer systems up here? I won’t go too crazy, but I bet I could set up a way to make orders go smoother. The systems you currently have are soooooo sloooooow and ooooold.”  
“Just make some plans and I’ll see about it,” Finnly nodded.  
“Awesome!” Anya responded. “I’ll get to that as soon as possible.”  
“So how often do you think shows will be put on on the stage?” Noemi inquired.  
“Well, I think about every month?” Finnly replied “I’m not really sure. You can let me know what you think later?” Finnly looked around for more questions  
Joan raised her hand. “How much are we getting paid?” Noemi, Jackson, and Anya nodded in agreement.  
“Not minimum wage, but on tax papers and such I look like I pay you minimum wage. It’s complicated,” Finnly said dismissively. Joan shrugged as she petted the books in the corner.  
“Of course SHIELD is paying us for our field work?” Anya asked in continuation of Joan’s question, although she was afraid that she had phrased it stupidly. She knew they were all wondering it, though.  
“Yes, they do. They also provide some money to help pay for this crazy place. The money you get from SHIELD is more than enough. You don’t need more.”  
“Just thought I would ask. Okay, another question...how will we run the restaurant when the team’s on a mission? I mean, if the whole place just shut down every time you guys got one, we’d lose customers and probably start to appear suspicious to some people out there. I know there are some of us who stay behind, but without our cook how will we...ya know….sell food?” Anya asked concerned.  
“That is why I am trying to hire another chef so we don’t have to worry about that.” Finnly answered.  
Anya nodded approvingly.  
“When we go on missions, will we be back home in time for supper?” Jackson asked sarcastically.  
Finnly gave him a look, that said really. “Jackson if we aren’t home for dinner I will personally make you something,” she answered, matching his sarcastic tone. “Your options will include pasta and pizza and a big can of whoopass, meaning indigestion.” She shook her head, blew more air out of her nose, and smiled.  
“I think that settles just about everything we need to discuss for now. Any final questions?” Finnly asked.  
Anya kind of raised her hand to get Finnly’s attention, “Uh yeah, I have another one…. who’s that?”  
A man ...well man was debatable, he more looked like a boy…. had walked into the restaurant. He looked small and mousey, but he was giving off a vibe that had their sixth sense tingling. He laughed and tried to launch himself at Finnly. She took him down effortlessly with something like a vulcan nerve pinch in mid-air, dropping him to the floor.  
“This is Ash. He’s who we will be basically babysitting for about three months because he just has some discipline problems, and I have been the only one dealing with the idiocy.” She gave Ash a stern look, “I have a feeling that we will get real close with him in the future. We have a special mission name for those of his type.”  
“And what would that be?” Noemi asked lazily.  
“H.S.W.Y.A.D.D.” Finnly responded matter-of-factly.  
“Uh...say what?” responded Anya, raising her eyebrows.  
“It stands for ‘Hey Stop What You Are Doing Dumbass.’ These missions are for low-threat level yet frequent offenders. They’re more of a nuisance than anything else, but they have to be taken care of before they can escalate. All you need to know is that Ash is essentially the definition of this mission type.”

\--------------------------

Present day

“Alright, Jackson and Judd, we’ve got a mission. Judd, I’m going to warn you now; you’re not going to be happy about this one, but the director himself assigned it to us.”  
Jackson nodded but walked straight to the car, anticipating the argument that was sure to commence.  
“What is it? Flying monkeys? Did pigs fly?”  
“No, it would annoy you more than even that.”  
“Oh no, don’t tell me it’s another goddamn H.S.W.Y.A.D.D. mission!” Judd groaned.  
“I told you you wouldn’t like it,” Finnly responded.  
“I’m not going!” Judd answered.  
“Yes you are, now get in the car!” she exclaimed.  
Judd sat himself down and crossed his arms.  
Finnly looked over at him, “Judd, buckle-up,”  
“No,” was all he said in response.  
“Judd just put on your seatbelt for goodness sakes!” Finnly gave him a look of obvious annoyance.  
“Fine, I’ll put it on, but I get to complain the whole fuckin’ ride.”   
“Fine! Jackson, let’s go.”

\-------------------------

Finnly and Judd were still bickering (as they would normally do on missions) when they entered a little town, just before the border of Oregon and California, to get gas.   
“This goddamn seat belt itches, and now my fucking neck is going to be red as hell,” Judd whined, pulling the seat belt out away from his now crimson neck.   
“Yes, so you’ve said,” responded Finnly dryly. Judd opened his mouth to rebut when the car suddenly jerked to a complete stop. They were tossed forward only to be caught by their seat belts. Once she got enough breath she said, “Now do you like the seat belt rule?”   
“Still debatable. Ow! Fuck!” came Judd’s breathless reply as he rubbed where the seat belt had caught him.   
“What was that, Jackson?” Finnly questioned from the back seat that she and Judd switched sitting in every other mission.  
“Not me. Look.” He pointed out the front window over the wheel where, when Finnly shifted to look, she saw two figures. The silhouettes weren’t very tall, but they had an air about them that practically shouted they were dangerous. Their gleaming eyes looked glazed, like they weren’t doing this out of their own will.   
“I think one of them is an EMP,” Jackson said. “That explains the lack of lights on all the buildings surrounding us.”   
“Grab your stuff and get out of the car,” Finnly said, keeping her perpetual cool. The other two nodded. Once they were a safe distance, the car blew up. The explosion was large enough to knock them to the ground, but not enough to destroy the whole car. At this, the two mysterious shapes ran off, disappearing around the corner.  
Finnly got up faster than her team mates, having dealt with her head spinning before. Two retreating figures swam into focus then disappeared. She saw Jackson pull a small piece of shrapnel from a cut in his leg and noticed a pain in her shoulder. She looked at the piece of metal and cursed silently. She tested her shoulder to see how far she could push it. It wasn’t that much.   
“Come on, that was our comfiest car!” Judd complained from the right side of the wreckage.   
“Judd, not the time!” Finnly shouted as she ran after the retreating figures. She was the fastest; not being weighed down by all those weapons had some perks.   
“You know, I want to have whatever they gave her in training because damn, she is fast as hell,” Judd complained as he and Jackson followed her as rapidly as they were able. Jackson simply nodded in agreement and they both attempted to put on a little more speed. They rounded the corner just as Finnly ran into an office building in the middle of a renovation.   
“Why does this sleepy little town have an entire office building getting remodeled?” Jackson asked.  
“Why do all our bad guys always have the fuckin’ fights in them?” Judd shrugged and ran into the building. Jackson shook his head and followed. 

\-----------------------------

 

Elaine was just about to kick Peter, their most frequent customer, out for the night. He was there literally every other day at least, and oddly enough he never seemed to work, but still managed to pay for everything. She was just about to tell him, 'Hun, we're closing and you know it, get out', when the bell over the door jingled.  
“Sorry, we’re just about to close,” Anya said to the man who had just walked through the door.  
Elaine was still dealing with Peter and didn’t pay that close attention to the person who had entered the store. She knew Anya could handle it. After all, she had dealt with customers attempting to show up too late before, so there was no issue there, no reason to hover more than necessary. Elaine had been thinking this to herself, that was, until she heard Anya begin to elevate her voice ever so slightly.   
“Ash,” she said in a threatening tone. Elaine turned quickly and saw Anya go down with a woosh. Before Anya even hit the ground, Ash was also falling thanks to Peter and an ICER Pistol that Judd had slipped to him before they left. Judd didn’t trust that no one would come in and try and take out part of the team. Peter looked down at the weapon in shock. He had just assumed it was some video game prop Judd had left him, not an actual weapon. He had shot the ICER on reflex and was now trying to figure out just what was going on.  
ICERs are a SHIELD issue weapon that are noted for their nonlethal applications. They are used to effectively incapacitate foes without causing any lethal damage. After the blue flash and “fzzt” sound came from the ICER gun, Ash landed with a thump which caused a wince from everyone that was conscious. Elaine turned back to Garrett, just looking at him. She was still in shock from having the gun shot over her shoulder.  
Joan rushed over and took the gun away from Peter, turned Elaine away, and flashed him with a device like the Men in Black memory device. She made up some interesting story and sent him on his oblivious little way.   
Noemi checked over Anya, muttering something about poisons being her favorite thing to treat and looking at the dart Ash used to find the type of poison.   
Elaine walked over to Anya like a worried mother and watched Noemi’s care intensely. Noemi sensed her presence. “I know you’re worried about Anya, but I also know you are hovering too close for me to do my job. Seeing you standing over me is a tad bit creepy without having the stare directed at me. I fear for Anya’s sanity when she wakes up to you doing that stare to her,” Noemi said without ceasing with her check over Anya. She rushed off to the back room and then down to her medbay where she got the antidote to give to her patient.  
Joan moved Elaine over to a lawn chair far enough away to not be in the way but close enough she didn’t complain. She tossed a blanket around Elaine’s shoulders nonchalantly in the process.  
“Why did you give me a blanket?” Elaine asked looking at the blanket draped over her shoulders.  
“It’s a shock blanket,” Joan said.  
“I don’t need it, I’m not in shock,” she argued. Joan looked at her with a triumphant gleam in her green eyes.  
“Sure, sure, just wanted to say it.” Joan flaunted off to stick the I.C.E.R. in a safer spot.   
“You know, I don’t get why they trust Peter with a I.C.E.R. and not me,” said Elaine from the lawn chair, next to sleeping body of Ash whom Noemi had moved on to after giving Anya the antidote.  
“It probably has more to do with the fact Peter has better aim than you do, Mum,” said Noemi from the floor. Once she was done, they put handcuffs on him and put him in the back of Noemi’s car to be transferred to the bunker once they got to her tunnel-elevator.  
“I guess that’s true,” Elaine said as they shut the door, clutching the blanket like a life line.

**Author's Note:**

> This just sets up the story, the rest will go in a way different direction. Please let us know what you think!


End file.
